Discovery
by carmelarouk31
Summary: Finding out that your life is filled with fairy tale creatures seems like every girl's dream, right? Well, not for me. It wouldn't be a dream if you found out the truth of your past the way I did - it almost cost me and my loved ones' lives. But luckily, there's still one person I can hang on to. Oh, did I mention he's a werewolf? Seth/OC Story.
1. Preview

There are times when you don't know if what you know is the truth.

Confusing, yes. But that's the way I feel right now. Hi, my name's Triscia Layne – at least, that's who I thought I was until recently. Now, I have a question for you: if you found out that your life's not as mundane as you thought, what would you do? What if your world is filled with magical creatures only found in children's tales?

You might say, "That would be a dream come true." Well, I won't. It wouldn't be a dream if you found out that the people you love were all playing a role and were someone entirely different. These were things I found out by uncovering the truth – the hard way – and by dodging deadly enemies. Sometimes I would think that if I didn't agree on moving to Forks with my family, all of this could be avoided. Then again, the danger that followed me around _could not_ be avoided.

But I know that there are people who'll help me. The Cullens, they have my back! And the wolves, my brothers and sisters, we're tighter than a biker gang! But what if you can't bear to see your loved ones sacrificing themselves to protect _you?_ What if the only way to stop that was to give _yourself_ up? These were the hard choices I had to make.

Luckily, there's one more person I can hang on while going through life. The only person who stood out for me, who understood me deeply, and stuck with me throughout every moment of my hardest days.

_Seth._


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell, Love

**CHAPTER I:  
Farewell, Love  
**

"Triscia! Hurry up," my mom called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for your farewell party!"

I sighed. I had just gotten over the fact that I was going to leave all of my friends and happy memories behind here in the Philippines and face a new beginning with my parents in a different country. I put down my brush on the dresser, observing myself in the three way mirror. Well, this is my going-away party; I ought to make a good lasting impression.

My mother knocked on the bedroom door, probably worried why I didn't answer. "Are you crying?"

"What? No," I said, my voice even. I do a very good job of keeping my emotions contained, not letting anyone else know about what I was feeling. "Just getting ready, I want to look good, Mom."

"Well, hurry up! It's your party and you can't be late."

"Yes."

I typed in the code on a little safe that sat on the edge of the dresser. It contained my jewelry and a few hand-me-downs from my grandma, along with other private things that I can't bear my parents to see, like letters and stuff. I rummaged around, pulling out a gold necklace that had the letter "S" on it and a tiny snake slithering around it. I put it on, noticing how it complimented my outfit. I dressed simply: a light blue sleeveless blouse and jeggings. I put on a pair of black heels and turning around in front of a mirror. Well, this is my last day here. I ought to make a good lasting impression.

I grabbed my black purse and went out of the room. My mom was working on some paperwork on the kitchen table, not looking up when I passed her. I took the keys that were hanging on a nail by the TV.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she heard the jingle of the keys.

"Aren't you going to drive me to the club?"

"No." She replied, shrugging off the table. She made a face as she put all the papers in an envelope.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Well, I'll just commute on the way."

"Nonsense! Kyle's picking you up."

"Really?" I asked, instantly smiling. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be him."

She made her way to answer the door, me just right on her heels. Kyle, a tall and gangly boy just two years older than me, smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey, Aunt Marianne," he waved. Then he looked down at me. "Ready?"

I pecked my mom on the cheek. "Won't be out long." I called as I made my way down the walkway.

"Actually," I heard her reply. I turned around, not expecting that. "I decided to put off your curfew for now. You deserve more time now than ever to hang out with your friends. Make your last day with them memorable."

I was so delighted. I ran back to her, regardless of the height of the heels, and hugged her ever so tightly; my purse swinging. "Thanks, mom," I breathed.

When we were in Kyle's car, I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a CD of a band we both love. He nodded in approval as the intro of the first song sounded in the speakers.

"So you're going away, huh?" He asked nonchalantly, as if we were discussing something trivial about school. It might've just been me, but I think I detected an undercurrent to his tone.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "It sucks that we only got to know each other for a year, and then I have to go away after that." I pouted.

He laughed, patting my hand. He lingered there for half a second, but I was too preoccupied in watching an elderly couple cross the road to notice. They were both wearing a jacket, gloves, and a scarf. Which was weird. On a hot afternoon like this, wearing something like that would be really stupid. But, call me crazy, I swear that when one of them turned smiled at the other, it revealed a row of very sharp teeth like a shark's.

I blinked. The heat must be getting to me.

* * *

"Are you sure that she will come?" The gravelly voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good," he seemed pleased. "Everything is going according to plan, Michael. I don't want you to mess things up, or there'll be great punishment."

I prevented myself from gulping. "Yes, sir. I'll be ready with the knife, just give me a signal."

"We cannot afford mistakes, tonight, Michael," he replied with a false sweetness. "If she doesn't die tonight, you will."

This time, I did not hide my gulp.

* * *

I have never had a greater night than what I just had with my friends.

Kyle drove me to the country club, where my farewell party took place. It was very amazing how everybody was able to keep this from me for weeks, up until my parents broke the news to me earlier over breakfast. Every single one of my friends was here. We weren't that many, about fifteen, but none the less, I was happy.

We danced, we ate, we had fun. I had the great pleasure of reconnecting with them, the sadness of leaving temporarily weighed down.

When I got really tired – my feet ached so bad – I sat down. After a few seconds, Kyle sat down next to me.

"So, Kyle," I said casually. "Promise me that you won't ever, _EVER,_ forget me."

He looked at me. "Of course, Triscia! Someone like you is unforgettable."

"Stop it, you're making me blush." I pretended to look shy.

He shook his head, laughing silently. But then he became serious. "Hey, can we step out for a minute?" He gestured to a thick curtain, which behind it, was a balcony.

I stood up, pulling him by the hand.

The moon was bright and full, and the stars were twinkling like little beacons of light. They were reflecting off of the tops of the houses, I leaned over the railing, Kyle beside me. We didn't say anything. We just watched the sky or felt the wind as it lightly rustled the trees. The sound of traffic below us wasn't too loud to disturb the peacefulness that came with the night.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you, Trish." He called me by my nickname.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go all drama on me, Kyle." I teased.

He sighed, but a sad look crossed his eyes. He looked back up at the sky, but I continued to watch him.

"I never thought that it would end like this," he whispered so low that I wasn't sure that I heard him right. "I never thought that I could never see you again." He spoke a bit louder this time, not enough for me to hear the words clearly, but enough to detect a note of pain.

"Kyle?"

He turned to me, looking me straight in the eye. The moon reflected off of his glasses, making his eyes appear bigger than usual. "Trish, it's time that I tell you the truth. I can't believe that I let it get this far," he took a deep breath. "I love you, Trish. I've always had since the first time I met you, even before we became friends." His voice slightly broke on the last word. I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"You're the most important thing to me, you need to know that. No matter how far you are, my heart's always calling out to yours. And somehow, you always come back."

I bit back my tongue, preventing myself from saying, "That's cheesy." He waited for me to say something, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make things go bad. Kyle! Kyle my best friend! I couldn't believe it had come to this! I panicked. I controlled my breathing, keeping my face smooth. I was in total shock.

I shivered when the wind blew. Without considering it, he held me tight, crushing me gently to his chest. I could feel the "S" press against my skin.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same," he stroked my hair. I half-expected his voice to break in pain when he said that but it remained soft, soothing. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here, that you'll always have one guy behind you."

I searched for the right word to say. "I… Kyle… I…" I stammered. I instantly knew I ruined everything. I instinctively wanted to pull away from him, but somehow I won't… can't. I can't stand hurting him, but this was wrong, I don't feel the same…

In the distance, I saw something peculiar. Pink lightning. I pushed him away gently and strained my eyes. I blinked. Had I seen right? Was I insane? I looked up at Kyle, and his face was a mixture of pain, confusion, and more pain.

"Didn't you see it?" I asked, perplexed.

"See what?"

"There," I pointed to the night sky. "Pink lightning! I saw it, I swear! Pink lightning!"

He followed my finger. "Trish, there was no lightning, much less pink lightning." He shook his head.

"Look, there it is again!" I pointed , but this time, it was nearer, and there were five of them now! "Don't you see it Kyle? Don't you see it? I swear." My voice faltered. I could see it in his face that he did not believe me, but here it is, it is still happening!

He shook his head. "Maybe you should go inside." He spoke quietly. I didn't know, whether Kyle wanted me to go inside because he was hurt of me 'rejecting' him and using a lame excuse to get myself out of the situation, or he just wanted me to go inside and sit down.

I turned around and went inside, willing myself to not look behind by shoulder. What just happened made no sense, the lightning anyway. It came from three different locations in the sky the first time, but they all came together in the end, as if connected.

Kyle didn't follow, probably wondering what could possibly cause such an event or just thinking about what happened between us. I sighed. This wouldn't do good for our friendship.

I winced. Hearing myself think those words was cruel.

Thankfully, someone else offered to drive me home tonight. I don't think sitting alone with Kyle in a car for an hour's drive without feeling awkward would be a nice end to this day. But before we parted, he hugged me tightly. Some of my friends didn't react, because they've already seen us in a _friendly_ embrace, but only I could feel the intensity that came with it.

He whispered, "I love you, Trish. Take care of yourself."

Amidst long hugs, and tearful goodbyes, I was ready to go on and move forward with my life.

* * *

**So, this is it for now. Hope you've enjoyed, at least, my first two posts. :) Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Very violent reactions? Hit me up on the reviews or PM me. Reviews are encouraged! Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: New

**Hello, again you guys! Sorry it took a bit long to update. My original plan was to update last Christmas as a little present to all of you, but I wasn't able to find a decent internet connection. But then, I decided, why not update the story TODAY, on mah birthday? Hee hee, here's a little something-something that i want to share with you guys on my special day. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II  
****New**

"Hello there, folks! This is your Captain speaking. Just want to give an update that in five hours, we'll be reaching our destination. Please remember to watch over your belo…"

I opened my eyes and groaned. I was so stiff so I stretched as far as the seat in front of me allowed. The Just-Woke-Up confusion was still with me and I wondered where I was. Oh wait, I remember, I'm in a plane. With my mom. En route to Sea Tack airport or where ever it was that we're going. I didn't care, I'm still cranky. Damn the pilot for waking me up.

"Morning, kid," I heard my mom say next to me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I stifled a yawn. "Wasso da menu?"

"They have corned beef and fried rice, do you want that?" I nodded. "Great, there's also hot chocolate." I have no idea how my mom did it, but my mom looked fresh. Like she hadn't spent almost ten hours or so sitting in a plane. She was also all smiles and enthusiasm and… no, it didn't make sense.

"Thanks, mom," I stood up and took my vanity kit from inside my carry-on. "Excuse me, I'll just go freshen up."

I made my way to the lavatories, and once inside one, I stared at myself in the mirror. Maybe it was the light, but I looked paler. The circles under my eyes were more prominent than usual, making me look older than fourteen. Primarily the reasons behind the eye bags were stress and sleep lost to dreams. The night after my party, I immediately collapsed on my bed. That night, I dreamt about the party, my friends, our good times together, and Kyle.

Kyle had a dream to himself. It wasn't a nightmare exactly, though it wasn't pleasant either. Needless to say, what happened still played in my head whenever I don't expect it. And of course, who could forget the pink lightning? I shuddered. The dream of that haunted me more than my dreams of Kyle or Kyle himself. There was something very eerie about the whole occurrence. It wasn't normal – how many people do you come across have ever seen pink lightning? There must be a scientific explanation. Haven't I read somewhere that lightning could come in any color?

_But no_, a tiny voice in my mind said. _You know yourself that what happened is out of the ordinary._

I couldn't place it right, but it was like something nagged at the back of my head, telling me to believe the irritating little voice.

_Irritating?!_

Someone knocked on the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Occupied!" I called out. I sighed and brushed my mildly-tangled hair.

"Triscia!"

I looked up at the sound of my name. I saw my dad, waving over the heads of the other people in the Arrival Terminal of the airport. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Dad," I said. "I missed you." My Dad arrived two weeks earlier to set up.

"Missed you, too, kid. The new house has been quiet without you."

When the greetings were done, we made our way to our new car. Dad had to sell our old one to get a new one here. I stopped in my tracks a few spaces away when I saw what _the_ new car was.

"Wow, Eric," my mom breathed. "An Audi?"

"Well," my dad shrugged, patting it tenderly. "This car was meant to be bought by me. It was calling out."

I rolled my eyes.

I stared out the window while my dad told my mom all of the wonderful things that the new town will offer – what was the name again? Now, I'm not the type of person who would mope or shout or make a fuss whenever her parents would say that they're moving. I was completely calm and I accepted it. There was a good reason. Dad got a new opportunity to work here, he's an architect, and the job was better-paying than his last job back home. And of course, what kind of a daughter would I be if I didn't go along with his plans?

No, I was totally okay with it.

"The Town of Forks Welcomes You." I read the sign as we passed it. I've got to admit, I'm starting to like this town. The sky's dark, which could entail that it would rain. My outlook suddenly brightened. I prefer the cold.

"You'll like it here, Trish. I know I do." My Dad said. I smiled. I'm beginning to like the town, too.

The town was small, very small. Probably every business was located on Main Street. A dentist's clinic, a mini bookshop, a hardware store, some restaurants, etc… The hospital and school must be around here somewhere, but I didn't get to see. Our house was located on a street named 'Praetor.' It was a two-storey house, blue, and has a wide porch. Although…

"Eric, why is the second story window broken?" Mom asked, pointing at said window.

My dad looked sheepish. "Heh, my ladder accidentally went through the window when I was painting the house."

"Does that window belong to a room?"

"Yeah," he sounded more sheepish. "That's supposed to be Triscia's room. But no worries, I'll call someone to fix it."

When I entered, I saw that my dad had already started with the furnishings. There was already a couch, a coffee table, and a T.V.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable, guys. This'll be our new home." Then he pulled me and my mom into a nice group hug.

That night, I made do with sleeping on the couch. It wasn't exactly comfortable, what with the wind howling loudly through the trees; branches swaying wildly like hands, twigs _tap-tap-tapping_ on the glass panes and on the side of the house. It reminded me of a horror film I watched and that was enough to make me scared. It instantly removed the chances of me having a good night's sleep.

_Don't be frightened, _the same mental, tiny voice I heard earlier said, _you're in a new environment. Nothing's going to hurt you._

"I wish." I said to no one in particular.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when a loud _boom_ of thunder awakened me. I cursed the weather, getting up to go to the bathroom. As I was about to turn the doorknob, I felt a tiny wave of dizziness – the kind that would feel like it's coming from your head and your stomach, enough to make you feel like you want to throw up. I gulped and ran to the sink. I took some medicine and after a few minutes, part of it went away. I looked at myself at the mirror. Despite the circles that were still under my eyes, I looked normal. I didn't look too thin or sickly. I only shrugged; maybe it was only the change in the weather that caused the dizziness.

I walked back barefoot to the sofa, but something kept me up. I don't think that it's because I'm wide awake, but I'm pretty sure that I can pinpoint it to another nagging feeling like something's wrong, like something bad will happen.

I pulled the cover over my head. The medicine must've really got to me. A lullaby played in my head...

_Sleep, my dear. Dream happy dreams.  
__I'll still be here, when you wake up  
__ Sleep, my dear. Dream happy dreams.  
__Rest until the morning nigh…_

_ Dream, dearest one. Dream, o loved one.  
__ Of returning to me someday.  
__My arms will be open to you and only to you  
__Come back to me someday..._

* * *

"Eric, are you sure she'll be safe down there?" My wife asked me. As I looked at her, all lovely in the light provided by the lamp, I can still see the youthful and carefree face I fell in love with in this timeless, new one.

"Yes, dear," I kissed her softly. "She'll be perfectly safe down there. I've already set up the security wards; nothing's going to harm the little one."

She smiled in relief. "Good. I just don't want the same thing that happened back home, hon," she sighed. "I'm scared, for us and for Triscia."

I drew the covers closer to her, smoothing her hair back. "Don't be, we're in a new place. With Claudius and Mercella looking over her, and not to mention us, nothing's going to happen," I assured her again.

She smiled and snuggled closer to me. I turned off the light and made myself comfortable. Yes, nothing's going to harm us here. May the eyes of the Watchful One look over us. I smiled as I heard the beautiful sound of a voice singing a lullaby.

* * *

**And, voila! Chapter Two is done! Anyways, please don't forget to review. It makes me happy, plus, it would be the best birthday present you guys can give to me :) And in a few hour's time (at least where I come from) we'll be welcoming 2013. Bad vibes out, good vibes in. As the guys from the Philippines say: "_Isang manigong bagong taon sa inyong lahat!"_**

**And last but not the least, thanks to everyone who's following, favourite-ing, and/or reviewing the story! Buh-bye! See you guys next year!**


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Hello again, guys! Felt like it was the time to update Discovery again. Major thank you to everyone who read and reviewed/PM'd me. You know who you are :) Anyways, without further ado, I present to you... Chapter Three.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**  
**Decisions**

My dad mentioned the topic of school one day during breakfast. "Hey, kid," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "You know, we've been here for almost a month and we need to pick a school for you to go to."

I shrugged, hiding my frown. And I almost thought that this year would be school-free. "Sure, dad. What are our options?"

"Well, I took the liberty to look around," my mom said as she flipped a pancake. "And there are two schools within a fifteen minute drive."

"The one here in town, and the one in La Push," my dad finished her sentence

"La Push?" The word sounded funny and weird. I said it over and over in my head.

"Yeah, La Push. It's an Indian reservation, north from here."

"But wait. I don't think I would be allowed to enroll."

"And why not?" Mom asked as she placed a pancake on my plate. I dug in and savored the flavor.

"Well, I'm an outsider. Not a La Push-ian–"

"Quileute," my dad cut in. "That's what they call themselves."

"Okay," I cleared my throat. "I'm not Quileute. So… tribes tend to become conservative, right? They won't allow outsiders at their school, right?"

Mom said that the tribe used to not allow outsiders, but they eased up a bit. And so it was planned. After breakfast, Dad and I would set out to tour the school here, then in La Push.

First stop was Forks Elementary. I wanted to experience Eighth grade here, even though that's not entirely necessary for fourteen-year-old me. The school wasn't small, not big, but just right for a town like this. It wasn't like how I saw schools in the movies – you know, with security fences and visible security cameras. It was just one building – well, more like a cluster of houses, actually – and a wide stretch of grass. The school was being repainted and there were a few repairs being made.

"See that lady by the entrance?" My dad pointed. "That's the principal. Said she's going to give us the tour herself."

The principal met us halfway as we neared her. "Welcome, welcome," she shook both of our hands. She was tall and beautiful. Long sweeping hair, dark brown eyes behind designer glasses. She looked young, despite the stress that usually came with her job. "Ah, Mr. Layne, is this your daughter?"

My dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Miss Wilkins. I'd like you to meet Triscia. Triscia, Miss Wilkins."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"Ah, so polite. And so lovely!" She turned and walked to the entrance doors. "Come, come! I have much to show you!" Overly-enthusiastic much?

She walked us around, giving us a brief historic overview, and a rundown of the different facilities the school has to offer. It wasn't bad, I suppose. But I can't help the fact that there was something missing from this school. If I was being honest enough, it did remind me of my old one back home. I shook that thought away. I told myself before we left the Philippines that I should look for things that are new and stop looking for any more reminders.

I hope that we'll be seeing each other when classes begin, Triscia." Miss Wilkins said when we were done. We bade each other goodbye.

"So, what do you think?" My dad asked as he turned to Main Street en route to La Push.

I shrugged, looking nonchalant. "It was okay."

I easily guessed that La Push was smaller than Forks. It was definitely far from what I imagined it. No one walking around wearing animal-skin clothes and feathers in their hair, no large cornfields, and no teepees – God! This is the twenty-first century. The houses looked almost the same. Most of the ones we passed were one-storey and looked like little barns. They also looked very old, only the paint made it seem new. And the school looked… very traditional, I guess. There were a few things that hinted of Native-American culture, like the structure.

Before we headed to the main building, I looked around the surroundings. The view was amazing, breathtaking. You could see the ocean from here, and tiny boats tied up along the port were also visible. They bobbed up and down, up and down along with the gentle wave. The light mist sprinkling down from the sky created a slight fog far beyond and it was hard to make out if there were any islands in close view. The clouded sun cast a soft glow that emphasized the crystalline waters, and the slightest surge of the ocean would make it appear as if it was sparkling if I was any closer.

My dad tapped me on the shoulder and we made our way to the school. We passed a lone totem pole and I smiled at that; it's not every day that you get to see one of those things. When dad opened the door for me, I noticed that even the insides screamed native. Vibrant colors decorated the hallways, posters with pictures of wolves and other woodland animals, and also some showing an unfamiliar language – possibly their native tongue. The main office had fewer colors, by a tiny degree. Only the gray-colored walls behind the bright posters seemed to be the only part of the room that looked dull. The guy up front was a male. Copper skin, black hair tied back in a pony tail. He looked up as we approached.

"Good morning, sir," my dad greeted him. "Mr. Layne. I called earlier to schedule a tour?"

"Yes," the man replied. He had a slight husky voice. My dad handed him the information sheet that I filled up earlier this morning, he looked at it briefly and glanced over at me. "So, you're the new kid in town, huh?"

Normally, with the way that he talked to me, I would feel awkward. But there was something about him that made me feel comfortable, at home. And how did he know that I was 'the new kid in town?' Did my family's arrival become a topic for talk here? And do stories like that speculate fast here? "Yes, sir."

"No need to call me that. Name's Ern," he looked down at the form again. "And speaking of names, how do you pronounce yours?"

I sighed inwardly. "Tree-sha."

"Well then, Triscia," he moved from behind the desk to join us. "Let's start the tour, shall we?"

He led us through the halls. Brief history… unique classes being offered… it was all very fascinating. But, I was paying more attention to the environment around me. Everything here's different, in a good way. I've always liked unique things, gives me the thrill of exploring the unknown. At the end of the tour, we stopped outside a classroom. As I peered inside, I saw a woman – her back to us – teaching something to a group of kids my age that looked like very intricate drawings. The teacher noticed us when all of the eyes of her students were on us.

"Oh, Ern! Hello!" My eyes immediately shot to her face, and then I wished I hadn't. Her face was decorated with a trio of scars on the right side. Her mouth was also distorted. I quickly looked away, turning my attention to the black board.

"Mrs. Uley," Ern greeted. "I was just showing around Triscia here."

I looked up as he said my name, taking in the classroom around me. I noticed that the color motif in the school was the colors of the woods. Shades of green, orange, brown, red, and yellow were seen around the classroom. A plus for me. If I studied here, I'm sure enough that looking at the colors would keep me awake.

"Oh," she smiled at me. "Hello there, sweetie," then she turned to her class. "I want you to copy the figures here on your notebooks. Keep in mind the measurements."

Then she walked over to us. Despite her deformities, she is quite lovely. And as her arms swayed as she walked, I saw that there were also scars on her right arm. She was also sporting a baby bump.

"Good morning," she said to me and my dad. "So, do you like the place?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Very much," then I looked back at the chalkboard. "Just out of curiosity, ma'am, what are you teaching them?"

"That is the traditional arts of the Quileute. Been here since the first people," she said proudly.

I nodded again. "They seem so… complicated. And yet, graceful-looking… and…"

She laughed. "You seem to have an interest in that subject. Well, if you happen to study here, I'll be happy to have you in my class." And she excused herself.

"So you see," Ern said. "The school offers a wide array of subjects. Your daughter can learn the local art, as what Mrs. Uley is teaching, and others which are a part of the Native Curriculum."

"Is that mandatory?" I felt compelled to ask.

"Well, you're only required to take one class in the curriculum."

"I suppose I'll take that into consideration," I said. Learning something new has always been something that I like to do.

We thanked Ern as the tour ended. And once inside the car, the rain suddenly burst down from the sky. "So, what do you think?" My dad asked.

Before I was able to open my mouth to answer, another wave of dizziness went over me. This time, with much more force than the first time. I gripped my forehead and my breathing spiked.

"You okay?" Dad asked.

I nodded, but the pain was still there. I fought to keep my face relaxed. "Just felt dizzy. Must be the weather."

As we passed the last of the houses, I saw something unexpected in the dark woods of the highway. It was the body of a dog. Only, it was larger than a common dog. It was a wolf – but dang! – it was so much bigger than a wolf!

Damn these dizziness spells.

* * *

"Doctor Cullen! Good to see you again!" I looked up at the sound of my name. It was Ben, the nurse stationed at the front desk.

"Hello, Ben," I shook his hand. "How are the kids doing?"

"Good, good. Eldest's graduating this year."

"Really? Well, congratulations!"

"So, came here to apply again?" He asked casually.

"No. Came to get a few papers," I waved a folder containing them. "Speaking of which, could you check if Doctor Smith's in?"

Ben turned to his desk and said "Yeah," but I was distracted by the conversation of two people behind me.

"New girl?" Asked a first voice, male, mid-teen.

"Yeah, dude. Saw her at school, tourin'. And dang, was she a sight!" Said the second one.

"Awesome! Do you know her name?"

"I think I heard the principal call her 'Triscia," the second voice shrugged. "Asian kid."

_Triscia. Asian._ That sparked a memory. Was it _her?_ But it couldn't be, the Triscia I knew is… gone.

I shook my head, shuffling the papers in the folder. Must be some other Triscia. I said thanks to Ben and went to the direction of Doctor Smith's office. But not before I heard the last part of their conversation.

"Dude, do you know anything else about her?" The first voice asked.

"Uh," the second voice was trying to recall. "The principal called her dad 'Mr. Layne' which means that her last name –"

I stopped in my tracks.

* * *

I threw my phone against the wall in fury. It left behind a deep crack.

Failed again.

I yelled at the open space of my chamber, barely noticing my subjects wincing. What would happen of me? Would every pointless attempt at getting the Key result in failure? If I did not have the wretched thing before the blue moon, everything I have done in my life would result in one big FAILURE…

* * *

**End of Chapter III! Well, I suppose that would be it for now. Please do not forget to leave a review, they make me so happy. :) Bye!**


	5. Snippet for Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1**

Hello, everybody! It's me writing to tell you all that there's a slight probability that I wouldn't be posting for a while. I know, it's a bummer, especially for me. But with prom season coming, the school's sports-fest, school paper, me helping out in making a class prophecy, and not to mention squeezing three month's worth of lessons in EIGHT WEEKS, I just think that I wouldn't be able to upload/write for a while.

And so, here's a little something that I'll leave you guys with: a little snippet from my next chapter. I hope you like it, AND the chapter itself when i get to post it. i just want to thank all of you guys, really, from the bottom of my heart. to every single person who's read, reviewed, followed, favorited, and PM'd me about Discovery, you guys are the best.

Anyways, here's your snippet!

Set in Triscia's POV:

_"Better?" I asked._

_She nodded and said "Thank you," just as I heard a loud voice call "Claire!"_

_She looked up and I followed the source of the voice. It came from a man, probably twenty-five, and really muscular. He had the body of an almost-middle-aged person but the face of a boy. That bothered me. And before I knew it, my head started pounding again._

_"What happened?" He asked, eyes raking over her._

The kid – Claire – answered, "I tripped, Quil," she held out her knee. "And then she came over and made it better." She sniffed, her eyes tearing up a bit.  


__I promise I'll be back to updating as soon as I can, but until then, _mizpah._ Bye!

~carmelarouk31


	6. Chapter 4: Introductions and New Friends

**Hallelujah, I was able to update! *victory dance* Thank God I found time to sit down, write, and post this chapter. Anywhoo... to compensate for my absence, you'll find that this chapter is a wee bit longer than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy the following chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV  
****Introductions and New Friends**

In the end, I chose La Push. Can't tell what it was exactly, just that there was something about the school that I was attracted to. Today, just two more weeks before the start of classes, I let my parents know of my decision. I was left alone in the house. Mom and Dad went out to do the grocery and to enroll me. And since it was a Nothing Day*, I decided to just stay in my room and spend time with Mr. Guitar. The rain was pouring, so I thought of playing songs that matched the weather.

_"'Cause it's you and me… and all of the people… and nothing to do… nothing to lose… and it's you and me… and all of the people…and I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

I continued like this until noon. I didn't feel like having lunch, so instead, I sauntered off to my computer. It's been a while since I've had contact with my friends, and I suppose I can't keep on ignoring them.

I wish I had checked my messages earlier. My inbox EXPLODED with unread messages from back home. Need I mention that most of them were from Kyle? I took the time to read all of them, until I heard a _ping_ from my computer, meaning that someone wants to chat with me.

_TonyY: Hey Triscia! Look out your window!_

Tony was the adopted son of my next door neighbors, the Yins, and also the only friend I have here. I went to my window that was almost parallel to his and saw that he was holding up a piece of paper. It read: _Can I come over?_

_What? Why?_ I mouthed.

He paused as he wrote on a new piece of paper. _Parents not home. Lil' sis at summer school. I'll bring my guitar. Jam time?_

I thought it over. Tony's been to my house a lot of times, but with my parents around. Then again…

I nodded to him. _Ten minutes,_ I mouthed. He smiled and walked away from the window. I turned off the computer and went downstairs with my guitar. And as agreed, the doorbell rang ten minutes later. "Hey, Hoops," I greeted him, using the nickname we have for each other. "Come on in."

For the next two hours, not once did we touch our guitars to play. Instead, we just debated on who would win in an arm-wrestling match, Sonic the Hedgehog or that ultra-buff weightlifter guy who lives across the street.

"Your argument is completely invalid," Tony said. "Buff Guy's buff. There's no way Sonic can do anything about him."

"Uh, hello?" I said sarcastically. "Sonic has loads of power-ups. Yeah, whatever, Buff's got the muscles, but Sonic's got the power-ups."

He snorted. "Sonic's nothing without his power-ups."

"And so is Buff Guy without his steroids!"

We stayed like that until 3 PM, when we decided that it was a draw. We suggested things to do, like stuff Tony's little sister's pet turtle with cheese or play a game of Blazing Dominoes: we set dominoes on fire by the woods and create a straight line. The one who makes them fall and sets the forest on fire gets arson blamed on him.

Another hour later and I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel and my parents were home. "Oh, hey, Tony!" My parents insisted that he stay until his parents and sister come home. They were probably sensing that I was getting really lonely here and was grasping at any chance for company. The topic of the conversation turned to the school that we'd both go to in September. Tony, who was two years older, was attending the High School here.

"So how would you get to school and back, Triscia?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I can't drive yet, so maybe Mom or Dad would take me." As I spoke, I noticed that my mom wanted to speak up.

"Uh, Triscia?"My dad said awkwardly, "None of us can drive you. I start work next week and your mom just three days after that. We need to leave the house an hour before you do."

"Oh. That's okay, I'll just –"

"No, you can ride with me. La Push isn't far from here." Tony volunteered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Hoops. That would be asking for too much."

"No, I insist." I looked at the floor as he spoke, feeling a twinge of embarrassment and gratefulness at his kindness. But as I did, I did not realize Tony exchange a look with my parents.

o~o~o~o~o~o

"She has her father's eyes and laugh," a gentle voice said. I heard some murmurs of agreement and wonder.

"But her mother's face," added another. More murmurs.

"Now, now," the first voice said, much closer. "Hush, we wouldn't want her to wake up."

My eyes opened and the sight that greeted me was of a woman. Skin rosy-white like cream, brown depthless eyes, and a face that could belong to a Grecian goddess. She was carrying me in her bare arms.

I heard a baby wail, and I realized it was coming from me. The woman smiled and stroked my face. She hummed a tune that was soothing and entirely familiar…

o~o~o~o~o~o

My eyes wrenched open and a new sound filled my ears. What sweet music that was before was now a loud high-pitched sound. My room was very dark, no light passed through the thick curtains. I realized that it was my alarm clock making that ear-splitting noise and I fumbled in the dark to turn the freaking thing off. I lay back in my head, already stressed. Today's my first day at La Push. I sighed about having a new start at an unfamiliar place. Would I like it there? Would _they_ like me? What would be the reaction of the students to me? Would I fit in?

_Who you are is who you are. Be yourself and don't worry about fitting in…_

I shook my head to clear it. I went through the usual preparations for school. The sky was dark, but not raining, which was enough to help me through the day. My mom was in the living room when I went downstairs. She was all dressed up in business attire and adding some final touches to her makeup in front of a mirror.

"'Morning, mom." I said. She greeted me back, saying that there's already food on the table. I walked to the kitchen, dad was there, gobbling up the last of his scrambled eggs.

"Hurry up or you'll be late," he said with his mouth full.

I grinned, "Look who's talking."

Minutes later, they were out of the house. I glanced at the clock. Forty minutes before school began. I was running around the house, trying to remember where I left my bag when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Hoops," it was Tony. "You ready? 'Cause I'm not."

"Me, too. Five minutes." I needed time to relax myself. The second I hung up, a huge wave of the jitters crashed on me. This. Is. It. You can do this, I told myself. No pink lightning and strange hallucinations to stop you. You can do this, you can do this, I chanted. I felt better at my little soliloquy. I heard Tony drive up and I went outside to meet him. As soon as I was inside, my face was calm. Looks can be deceiving, but that might be enough for him to not notice how nervous I was. I was already feeling stressed, and I didn't need someone else to comment that I am. The drive to La Push was quiet and that gave me time to relax and keep my cool.

"Good luck!" He called as I stepped out. I felt exactly like the new kid in TV shows as I stared at the building. Was it just me, or did it seem more scary and intimidating than the last time? Students were all around the grounds. And I noticed something: a majority of them had ink-black hair and copper skin. This made me feel better, because it reminded me of home.

_Stop it. If you keep on looking for reminders, chances are, you'll never move on._

I held my breath and went to the front doors. "You take a deep breath as you walk through the door, it's the morning of your very first day," I sang to myself quietly; singing always did help me keep calm. Now that I think about that song from Taylor Swift, I noticed that I could relate to the first part. How nice. I have a theme song for the day.

It didn't feel like I was simply walking when I crossed the front lawn, but it felt like I was fighting my way through it. Students darted here and there, and if I wasn't paying attention, I was sure to hit somebody. When I entered the main office, Ern was there, and he recognized me immediately. He greeted me and gave me my schedule, locker assignment, and a mini map of the school. I saw that the school here was not only for elementary, but from Pre-K to High School.

"You still remember Mrs. Uley?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Well, she's your homeroom teacher. I think your class is," he scanned my schedule. "Near the end of the hall, by a drinking fountain.

I thanked him and made my way out. I was busy with putting my locker assignment and schedule in my bag so I wasn't watching at where I was going. I only looked up when I accidentally bumped somebody.

"Hey!" I heard someone exclaim. But I didn't hear it; I was busy rubbing my forehead. Did I hit my head? Sure felt like it. My head was throbbing bad – I mean REALLY bad – and it was a good thing that there was enough in me to ignore it. The person I bumped into turned, probably irritated when I didn't apologize. I thought it was a girl because he had really long hair, but as I looked again, he was buff. Even at a relaxed stance, the muscles on his arms and shoulders were obvious.

"S-s-sorry!" I stammered. He was looking at me funny and probably noticing that I was new he said, "Watch out where you're going, kid."

I apologized again and continued my way to Mrs. Uley's classroom, now very cautious of where I'm going. The bell rang and I ran the entire way. The room itself was like how I saw it before, except that it was packed with noisy students. I held my breath again and made my way to an empty chair, keeping my eyes on my feet the whole time. I just stayed at my seat, staring at the desk. I ignored the babble around me.

"Oh, hi!" It took me a second to realize that it was directed to me. I looked up and the one who spoke was a girl. Same features as everyone else: the hair, the skin, and she was also very beautiful. Black eyes proportioned evenly by the curve of her cheekbones. Tall and willowy, she seemed graceful even standing still.

"Hi," I replied, smiling.

"You must be the new kid, the Asian," she took a seat on the chair next to me. "I'm Amber."

"Triscia."

"So, how are you liking it here?"

I shrugged. "Everything's gone well. It wasn't too difficult for me to adjust, even with the weather." She was easy to talk to and seemed nice. At least, she was nice enough to invite me to sit with them at lunch later on.

"After school, you can hang out with us," she offered. "We usually go down by the port if the weather is good, but if not, we just usually hang around at my house."

"Thanks, Amber," I smiled appreciatively. "Though I'm not sure I can do it today. Maybe some other time?"

She shrugged just as Mrs. Uley entered, ordering the class to settle down. She introduced herself, and asked me and a fellow new student to introduce ourselves. I didn't stammer, I didn't blush, and I didn't feel uncomfortable up front. At the end of school, I can safely say that I have made friends. Amber's someone that I liked easily; Jamine, Gary, and Caine – her friends – were also very fun to be with.

Amber was the outgoing, 'I'm-ready-for-anything' type of girl in the group. I could also sense that she was brave, seeing as she is the first person that struck a conversation with me. She had a pleasing personality. I guessed that she was the type of person who boys would like to go out on a date with, but with the way she held herself, I also guessed that she didn't entertain their advances much. That would help me hate her less if I was feeling jealous of her when it comes to it. Jamine, on the other hand, was a contained type of girl. With her quiet features and how her eyes would always be looking down, she's the opposite of Amber. Amber was a chatty person, Jamine only spoke if she had something to say or is spoken to.

Gary and Caine, I liked immediately. They were very close, a team. At first I thought they were brothers. They both have a sense of humor and supplied most of the conversation at lunch. I just listened, I'm not that very talkative. These two were the type of people that could keep you happy for the day even if they were the only persons you hung out with.

It felt like it was a long day, and I was looking forward for Tony to bring me home. I felt like screaming because my head's been throbbing since an hour ago. As I crossed the front yard to get to the other side and to get a better look-out for him, I saw a girl crouched on the ground. As I approached her, I realized that she was crying. "Hey, kid," I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She leaned back and I saw a huge wound on her knee. "Oh no," I crouched down to get a better view of it. It wasn't deep, thank God, but she fell on grass – meaning that dirt came with the wound. And when there's dirt, there's always a chance of infection.

"Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" I asked and then I wished I hadn't. I had no idea where that was, but thankfully she shook her head. "I don't want to walk," she said in a strained voice. But in this case, I think I know just what to do.

I smiled assuringly at her. "Look," I said. And I blew lightly on her wound, stopping when I saw her wince. She looked at me with awe, then to the wound, then back to me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a water bottle. It was still cold, tiny droplets of water were on the side. I pressed it lightly on her knee which wasn't wounded. She let out a gust of wind and I realized that she was holding her breath.

"Better?" I asked.

She nodded and said "Thank you," just as I heard a loud voice call "Claire!"

She looked up and I followed the source of the voice. It came from a man, probably twenty-five, and really muscular. He had the body of an almost-middle-aged person but the face of a boy. That bothered me. And before I knew it, my head started pounding again.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes raking over her.

The kid – Claire – answered, "I tripped, Quil," she held out her knee. "And then she came over and made it better." She sniffed, her eyes tearing up a bit.

He crouched down and touched her knee gently. Though his hands were big, he handled her carefully; and the look in his eyes was of utmost concern, like a father. I wondered if he was her dad, but decided he was too young, maybe her brother? They looked nothing alike, and I watched as he asked her about why she tripped, if it bled, and what I did. After Claire spoke, he took her in his arms. Gently lifting her from the ground and fitting her snuggly in his big arms.

"Are you her brother?" I asked, though I sort of knew the answer. The girl may know him, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to leave her to him.

"Naw, family friend," he shrugged. "By the way, thanks for helping her."

"No problem." I smiled nonchalantly.

He smiled in return, bade goodbye, and turned. As I watched him walk away, I saw Claire peek from his shoulder and give a shy wave.

I grinned and waved back also.

* * *

The conversation I overheard at the hospital… I could not get it out of my head! As I speeded down the road, I was in a hurry to get home and tell Esme about what's troubling me.

_Triscia Layne_. The name was very familiar to me, and to the entire family. Our ninth member, before Nessie joined us. Bella got the chance to know her, at least. I pushed the car past one-ten, dodging a Camaro. I know that those two young men could be talking about any Triscia Layne, but just the sound of that name brought back memories…

Esme and I caring for her when she was found in the forest … us treating her like a daughter, like family… adopting Triscia… losing Triscia…

_There's nothing we could have done, Carlisle_. I remember Alice's bitter words that day we accepted her departing from us. I can still recall that day when she was going home to her real family, but the moment her plane was in the sky, it burst into flames, engulfing the plane completely in a matter of seconds. But knowing her, she would immediately be overcome by panic if something like this happened. There wasn't any time for her to save herself.

I signaled and stopped at the side of the road, trying to recollect my thoughts. It did no good to dwell on bitter memories; three centuries have taught me that. But there are times when even these memories can take us by surprise.

My eyes stung with the tears I can never shed.

* * *

***Nothing Day - it means a day wherein you get to do absolutely nothing.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! How did you like Triscia's first day of school? How about my new character, Tony? Now how about this: why don't you guys (my very awesome readers) leave me with 5+ reviews for this chapter and I'll post Chapter 5 as quick as a wink! I'm already done with it and all I need to do is to upload it! Virtual cookies and cupcakes to everyone who reviews! Bonus: the next chapter is probably one of the most crucial ones in this story - so please don't forget to leave a review for Chap. 4!**

**Oh, and I've also opened my beta account; I'm currently accepting requests! Byeeeeeee...!**

**(P.S. Who here knows The Cab?)**

**(P.P.S. Hi to all the Lifehouse fans!)**


	7. Chapter 5: The Imprint (By Chance)

**Oh hiyaa! :) Here I am again, you guys! I'm gonna cut this author's note short because I'm sure most of you were wondering about this chappie. Here ya go!**

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**The Imprint (By Chance)**

Quil, do I really have to go with you to fetch Claire?

I was exhausted. Everything was fine two days ago, until Embry found a fresh trail left by vampires just a few miles off the border of La Push. And since it's only him, me, and Quil that's available to go wolf for now, we've been up all night patrolling the nearby grounds.

Come on, Seth, Quil replied. We're both bushed, but this would only take a second.

I groaned mentally. No wonder Leah's so bitter about imprints. The trees thinned slightly as we neared the school. We both phased and Quil walked out of the trees while I stayed behind.

I thought about the reason why there's only three wolves in La Push that's running around, dammit. Sam's mother is in the hospital and he told Embry specifically not to let the younger wolves phase so they can focus on school; Paul and Rachel are having their second honeymoon; Jared's helping Kim settle down in Seattle – though I have no idea why it's taking him two weeks to do that – Jake's with the Cullens, with Nessie; and Leah's…

I shook my head, stopping that thought from continuing. Needing some form of distraction, I walked out into the sun, trying to find Quil. I scanned the grounds and found him easily enough. He was talking to someone though I can't see who it was. I trudged forward, fatigue crashing into me.

I turned sideways, and as I did, I saw _her_.

The whole world seemed to pause at that moment

I could no longer feel the fatigue, the stress; in fact, I don't think I remember that part anymore. I don't know much of anything anymore. All I know is that I can see her… her lovely face, her eyes, the delicate shape of her mouth…

It felt as if the school had vanished, the kids on the playground are gone, everything – but for me, her, and my feelings _for_ her. She's the only thing I can see right now, the rest of the world blacked out – but, we're far apart. That can't be. My foot stepped forward by itself, then the other. My only objective was to reach the angel, the stunning little angel.

As I walked, brief flashes of pictures danced through my mind… me and her, together, just talking… me holding on to every word she said, being engrossed by her entirely… us walking down by the beach, hand in hand as the cool waves from the ocean danced around our feet… us spending a night together under a clear starry sky… doing everything, dedicating myself entirely to her… sharing every laugh and smile with her… every moment of my life shared with her…

Her lips curved upward into a dazzling smile – my breath caught – and she was smiling up at…

Quil.

At that instant, everything went back to normal –or rather, everything else returned to my vision. I was suddenly filled with a longing to be with her, to run to her and take her in my arms, protect her from every evil. But… Quil. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy towards my brother.

The jealousy awakened me, a little. I realized what just happened. I _imprinted. _On a stranger. On a beautiful, delicate, little, unfamiliar stranger. I ran back towards the forest, the only sanctuary I could think of from the ache of wanting to be near her. But it was painful! Every step away from her was agonizing.

Safe in the trees, I turned back to get another glimpse of her. She was alone now. And her smile was more dazzling than before. The sun was set at an angle, so as the sunlight reached her, it cast a soft and dreamy light behind her, making her look even more glorious than an archangel. And the drizzle of the light rain casted a soft outline around her. I could even imagine her halo…

I saw her wave, and for a second I thought she was waving at _me_. My foot itched to return to her. But no, she could not know of this, at least for now. I wanted to punch myself for thinking that, of course she must know! Quil was walking towards me, Claire in her arms. Little did I know that he was looking directly at me.

I did not notice when he was standing next to me. My eyes were still on my black-haired angel. She turned and walked away from me, oh how I wanted to call her back! I followed her gaze and saw that she was walking towards a car. I noted the driver. It was a male, probably the same age as her. She climbed in and did what I supposed was a handshake with this boy. The jealousy I felt earlier was _nothing_ compared to now. I could see more of my little angel's dazzling smile in his company, and the jealousy flared again. Oh how I wish to be the one in the car…

"Seth!" The sound of my name brought me back to earth. I turned and saw Quil standing there, looking impatient but at the same time concerned, little Claire was still in his arms and playing with the petals of a flower. His eyes were studying my face, though I had no idea what it showed, but what Quil saw in it made him even more concerned.

"Quil…" I said softly. "Who was the girl earlier?" But I didn't give him a chance to answer. I turned back to watch my little angel, the car now going up the road that led to town. So she lives there, I thought to myself.

"Seth!" Quil called my attention again.

"What?" I was now more irritated.

It took him a while to answer and noting that I was calm at least, he said, "Do you know what just happened?"

I turned again, the car was now gone. "I don't know, Quil," I said in a whisper. "I don't know."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I noticed that this is my shortest chapter to date (I didn't count the Preview). So, anyways, waddya think? If you have comments or if you want to suggest changes, don't hesitate to leave me a review :) **

**Also, I'm looking for new stories to read here on FF, so if you guys have some stories of your own or know any good ones, why don't you guys tell me about them? I'll read them. Pro-mise. It doesn't have to be Twilight. Check out my reading preferences on my profile. :)**

**Also, I've been re-reading my past chapters, and I saw A LOT of things that needed working on. As some authors here on FF know well, our chapters - when uploaded into our stories - don't exactly turn out the way we want them (ex: the title should be aligned at the center, the spacing is incorrect). ****I understand that this can cause confusion ****so I have tried to correct them as best as I can. Also, there were some grammatical errors. Feel free to go back and re-read them. :)**

**'Til my next update, byeeeeeee...!**

**~carmelarouk31**


	8. Chapter 6: Firsts

**Hello, people of the world! Okay, so it's been way long since I last updated (sorry!). So, to make amends, here's a chapter featuring... Triscia and Seth :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**Firsts**

"Triscia, what's up with you?"

The second day of eighth grade. Lunch hour. I was dimly aware that someone was trying to call my attention, but all I heard was a loud echo of buzzing noises. I looked around the large cafeteria of La Push Tribal School. Students darted here and there, from table to table, streaks of black and brown danced around me. A hand appeared in front of my face, waving up and down. I blinked, surprised.

"Triscia!" I heard Amber call loudly. I turned to the sound.

"What?" I asked, a bit irritated.

Amber's eyes narrowed, "What is up with you? You haven't been talking since this morning."

It took me a while to respond. What did happen earlier in the morning? I felt as if everything happened in fast forward, from waking up in bed up to this point in lunch, and I couldn't remember what happened in between. I couldn't remember entering the school doors, I couldn't remember what happened in my classes -– heck -– I don't think I even recall the walk to our lunch table! I was feeling absent-minded, and truth be told, isn't unnatural of me.

"Triscia!" Amber called more loudly. A quick glance around me made me notice a few heads that swiveled in our direction. "What is up with you?" She repeated.

"Nothing, nothing," I assured them, saying each syllable slowly. Now that I was more aware, I was beginning to remember details. And as I was beginning to be fully aware with each second -–

"What were we talking about again?" I asked suddenly when I saw Amber opening her mouth to ask if I was okay again.

I interrupted Gary midsentence. "The plans for this weekend?"

"Oh, right," I said, pretending that I remembered.

Gary wasn't fooled, "Well, for your information Layne, we're going to First Beach four days from now to celebrate the school year."

I counted in my head. "Saturday?"

"No, Sunday," he replied sarcastically. "Yes, Saturday. Good to know you're catching on." Well, someone's feeling snippy.

"Enough, guys." It was Jamine who spoke this time. "Anyway, you in Triscia?"

"Uh… sure. Where's First Beach?"

Gary sighed. "It's by the coast. A little tourist attraction that La Push offers."

I backtracked, "By the coast? You mean it's a beach?" Uh-oh…

Gary sighed again, more exasperated. "Yes -– we didn't call it 'First Beach' for nothing, Layne. We're going to go whale watching, and if the weather's good, maybe a nice bonfire."

"I doubt that, bro." Caine said as he motioned towards the window. We all watched as the rain suddenly let up and was audible amidst the loud babble around us.

"But, you in?" Amber immediately asked.

"Yeah, sure," then an idea occurred to me. "Mind if I invite a friend?" Tony might enjoy the ocean, but I most certainly will not.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

I took care to look attentive for the remaining of the lunch hour. I nodded and responded if needed to the topic being discussed, and I looked away to the windows for only brief periods of time. I also took care not to look far-off on the outside. My mind was running absently, and I did nothing about it but to stare blankly around me. Only the shrill sound of the bell snapped me awake. I gathered my things and followed the others to the exit. We parted ways by the door, none of us had the same classes after lunch.

Students flocked around me in the hallway. Here, I willed myself to pay attention. Just like yesterday, I was sure to hit somebody if I wasn't looking out. A few people said hi as I passed them and I smiled politely and waved in return. I stopped outside Geometry when something caught my eye. I glanced to the left and saw Mrs. Uley talking to someone. A _big_ someone. It reminded me oddly of Quil, in fact, he looked quite like him. Thirty or so, he had a very muscular frame that wasn't concealed enough by his shirt. His face looked hard, straight. A bit old. A tall frame. And his voice was very deep that I can almost feel its echo in the nearly-deserted hallway.

But that wasn't what captured my attention. I swore that every now and then, a flash would come to his eyes. Literally. His black eyes would suddenly brighten, like a cat, and would abruptly return to normal.

Huh?

I looked around the hallway, an insane plan forming itself in my head. No one was around to notice me. I walked towards them; keeping my stance casual and my eyes straight ahead. Straining my ears, I tried to hear what they were talking about. That brought me up short. I wasn't the type who eavesdrops. As I passed them, I caught a few words from the big guy:

"I don't know about that, Seth can be-–"

Mrs. Uley cut him off. "Sam, it's okay. We'll just let him talk to her, nothing else. And you know Seth, he's careful. He won't say anything that could scare her off -– they're just meeting for the first time. It's not like he'll go–"

The second bell rang. Crap. I turned around, meaning to run swiftly back to Geometry. The man named Sam bent down to kiss Mrs. Uley gently on the cheek and turned. I looked at him for only a second, his eyes were still flashing…

Mrs. Uley, face a bit flushed, turned and saw me. "Oh, Triscia," she called, "come here, I need to tell you something."

I hesitated, I can see my Geom teacher on the other end of the hall heading towards the classroom. Mrs. Uley followed my gaze. "Oh, of course. Well, just see me after school -– I'll be at our homeroom class."

I nodded and dashed to the classroom. Just a few seconds after I entered through the door -– slightly puffing -– the teacher followed. Phew. Not late.

When the final bell rang at last, I was one of the many who wrestled their way out of the door. The hallways were half full, thank God. I was making my way to the exit when I remembered that I had to see Mrs. Uley. A quick glance outside to see if Tony has arrived yet. He hasn't. Entering the school again, I made my way to my homeroom class. This hallway was mostly empty, save for one other person, when I turned to it. My locker was here, almost parallel to homeroom, and I meant to get my English book. One swift peek inside and I saw that Mrs. Uley was there talking to someone. My gaze swept around the hall and it rested on the one other person here. He was leaning against a set of lockers, arms folded.

My attention drew to his arms, and I saw the tight bunch of his muscles underneath smooth russet skin, barely hidden under the light material of the sleeve of his shirt. I wondered what it would feel like to touch them…

My eyes went up to his face. He still had a bit of roundness in his cheeks, despite the air of maturity that came with him. Usually, that would make him seem a bit weird or awkward, but no. It seemed right, balanced, natural in a way. All in all, he looked quite young. I took in his eyes which were… staring right back at me.

That brought me up short. Our gazes locked, and for a while, I couldn't look away. His dark eyes -– from this distance, seemed black -– were unmoving, too. His eyes were soft, but a slight intensity lingered behind them. My breath caught.

The sound of a door opening and voices that followed it drew my eyes away from his -– though unwillingly I did so. Mrs. Uley stood in the doorway, talking with the new kid that also introduced herself this morning. When she left, Mrs. Uley saw me. Something changed in her expression, but it was gone as fast as it came. She motioned for me to come inside. I nodded, walking forward, feeling a bit dazed and confused.

Pay attention, I snapped at myself. Otherwise you'll walk into a wall.

_Amazing how one glance can do things to you._

_Shut up_, I wanted to say to the voice. Mrs. Uley motioned to one of the desks in front and I sat down. She began by asking me how I've been doing so far, and after answering, showed me a form in which I should fill up. Before I could ask any questions -– I filled up _a lot_ of forms upon enrollment and coming here to the U.S. and it was always a relief to not hold a pen for at least five minutes -– she said that it was something all new students must complete. She also began talking to me about the different clubs in the school, thinking I might be interested in them. I thought about joining the Music Club here, then again, I've had enough of clubs in my old school. Let's just say that nothing much happens in club meetings back there.

I told her that I would take it all into consideration and after a few more minutes of pleasant teacher-student conversation, we bade good-bye. As she opened the door for me, I heard her say, "See you tomorrow, Triscia." I couldn't place it right, but there was an edge to her voice. Amusement? Excitement?

I turned, hopefully with a smile on my face. "You, too, Mrs. Uley. Take care, then." A swift peek told me that the boy was still there. I met his gaze momentarily then he turned his attention to my teacher. I heard her say something to him but I didn't stick around to hear much of it, I was already halfway down the hall. It was raining -– naturally -– when I reached the exit. I scanned the nearby parking lot. No sign of Tony's black Honda.

There were benches nearby, conveniently protected from the rain by the trees. I sat on one, wincing as I felt its dampness even through thick clothes. I glanced at my watch; thirty minutes since dismissal, and yet Tony's not here. With each tick of the second hand, my patience grew thinner and thinner.

"Waiting for something?" A voice said from behind me. I started, turning around, surprised. Behind me was the boy I saw earlier in the hallway. Though, up close, I wasn't exactly sure that 'boy' was a proper word for him. He looked well about his early twenties and yet he had the gangly build of a sixteen-year old. I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Uh… yes." I said at last, smiling a bit to hide my surprise. There was no sound that gave him away when he came up to the bench, and yet the leaves were crunching noisily for me. Unfair.

"May I sit with you?" He asked politely. And after a second of hesitation I nodded and moved my bag to give him room. He circled the bench, the leaves under his feet not giving him as much as a single crunch. He is quite tall, almost six feet, and had really long legs. It felt awkward seeing him sit on a tiny bench.

"You were that guy in the hall earlier," I said. "Are you a student here? I haven't seen you before."

He shook his head. "Not anymore, I used to study here." He looked me over. "And _you,_ I also haven't seen much of before. You must be a new student," he reached out his hand. "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

I shook his, then drawing back almost immediately. At that slight touch, an electric shock just whizzed up my arm. Not to mention the constant head-ache. "Nice to meet you, I'm Triscia Layne."

He inclined his head to the side, as if studying me. "You're not American…"

"And you're not wrong," I smiled wryly, "We moved here a few months ago. It was all quite a change, if you ask me. I'm not really used with rain everyday -– though it _does _rain frequently back home, since it's a tropical country, but not _that_ frequently -– and not always seeing the sun is also something I'm not used to…" I babbled on and on. I willed myself to stop. Surely he would find it all boring. I pursed my lips, stopping the flow of words.

I glanced once toward Seth. He had a slight smile on his face and his head was still inclined. "Yeah, a lot of people do get that feeling. Forks is probably one of the rainiest places on Earth," he paused. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you move from?" It took me a while to respond for I was surprised to see that he actually sounded curious. Should I tell him, should I not? Mom did say don't talk to strangers, no matter how cute they look…

"Philippines," I said, hesitantly.

"You're Asian? You don't have squinty eyes."

It took me a while to think of a good response, major head-ache alert. "Not all Asians have squinty eyes, Seth." I knew how pathetic that sounded.

He opened his mouth to talk, but a voice called "Triscia?" before he was able to say anything. I turned to the sound. Tony was walking towards us, the hood of his jacket up. When he reached us, he pulled it down, revealing damp dark hair. He glanced once at Seth and an expression flashed in his gray eyes that I couldn't name.

"Hey," he said, in an odd tone, towards Seth. He nodded once in response.

Not wanting to make things a bit awkward with more silence, I quickly said, "Tony, this is Seth. Seth, this is Tony -– he's a friend of mine." I watched as they exchanged high-fives. It was something to watch, seeing them doing that. Tony's pale white hand a stark contrast to Seth's coppery skin.

"Are you ready to go?" Tony asked of me. I nodded. With a quick goodbye to Seth, I followed him through the rain to his car. He maneuvered us out of La Push, the car stereo the only thing making a noise.

"Sorry it took me so long," Tony apologized as he turned to the One-Ten.

"You kept me waiting _for an hour_," I said in a tone that would make anyone feel guilty.

"Sorry," he said again, though it seemed like he didn't mean it this time. "I joined the Tech Club at school and we had our first meeting today. In fact, I think we'll be having meetings every day, so there would be a slight chance that you'll be spending a few more minutes at school."

My eyes widened, "What kind of a club has meetings every day?"

He shrugged, "Only the kind that's really dedicated."

I rolled my eyes. "Geeks," I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, none of that. You'll be thankful if we invent something that would actually help mankind."

"You know, Yin," I said in a mocking tone. "I'll never be fully impressed by technology until I can _download_ food."

* * *

**Hungry, hungry Triscia. Oh well. **


End file.
